1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating mask device used for applying a coating only to a desired portion of a molded product serving, for example, as a component part of a lighting device for a vehicle, such as a lens and a lamp body.
2. Related Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional coating mask device. The device includes a base 1 on which a jig bed 2 is mounted. The jig bed 2 supports a support jig 3. The support jig 3 receives a product 7 to be coated. A mask support frame 5 is pivotally mounted to the base 1. The mask support frame 5 is integrally formed with a mask body 6 having a shape that corresponds to the shape of the product 7. The mask support frame 5 is pivotable between a closed position (indicated in phantom in FIG. 12) in which the mask body 6 covers the support jig 3 and the product 7 and an open position (indicated in solid lines in FIG. 12) in which the mask body 6 exposes the upper side of the support jig 3 and the product 7.
A link mechanism 4 moves the jig bed 2 upward and downward, and a lever 4a moves the link mechanism 4 upward and downward. When the mask support frame 5 is closed, the support jig 3 is moved upward so that the mask body 6 properly covers the product 7.
The mask body 6 includes an opening (not shown) corresponding to a coat-forming region of the product 7. When the mask body 6 covers the product 7, a spray coating is applied from the upper side of the mask body 6, thereby applying the coating only to the coat-forming region of the product 7.
Although generally thought to be acceptable, these conventional devices are not without shortcomings. In particular, the device is designed according to the specific product configuration. Therefore, in order to coat a product having a different configuration, the entire coating mask device must be redesigned. This redesign impacts the mask body 6 and the support jig 3 (which directly relate to the product configuration), as well as the base 1 and the jig bed 2. Such extensive redesign is time consuming and expensive.
In addition, conventional coating mask devices are incorporated into a production line. Therefore, if products having different configurations are processed through the same production line, then one coating mask device must be removed from the production line and a different coating mask device must be installed in the production line. This remove and replace process is very cumbersome. Furthermore, a large space is required for storing the coating mask devices removed from the production line.